This study is evaluating the relationship between plasma concentrations of morphine or its glucuronide metabolites and the toxicities or analgesia. Patients are studied during the twelve hours of conversion to sustained release morphine. Respiratory depression is measured continuously with a computerized pCO2 monitor and correlated with morphine and metabolite concentrations assayed by HPLC.